HIV disease is a critical and costly problem for women in the United States. Incarcerated women are a population at extremely high risk for HIV acquisition given their high rates of drug use and other risky behaviors. Lifetime rates of alcohol abuse or dependence are 39% among incarcerated women, and there is substantial evidence for the association between alcohol and HIV risk-taking. In populations of hazardously-drinking individuals, research has shown that brief interventions decrease alcohol use. To date, methods for reducing alcohol use among incarcerated women have not been explored, and the extent to which treatment for hazardous alcohol use will improve HIV risk-taking behaviors in this population is unknown. We propose to conduct a randomized clinical trial in which 326 hazardously drinking women who are incarcerated and are returning to the community will be randomly assigned to: (a) a brief, motivationally focused alcohol intervention (adapted from the Motivational Enhancement Therapy Manual used in Project MATCH) or (b) standard of care. Women's alcohol use, problems arising from alcohol use, and risky behaviors will be assessed at baseline, 1-, 3- and 6- month follow-up. We hypothesize that adding a brief alcohol treatment during incarceration with a booster session one-month after return to the community will result in less alcohol use and less HIV risk-taking at follow-up assessments relative to standard care. If effective, this brief alcohol intervention can be readily integrated into existing programs for incarcerated women who will soon be reintegrating into the community.